


Lioness

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [21]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, At the Zoo, Drabble, F/F, Lions (and Tigers and Bears oh My?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 111 - Pride</p><p>------</p><p>The lion of the pride at the zoo remind Abby of another hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lioness

The lions always send a chill of arousal through her. So beautiful, and perfect---

_"Hello, Abby."_

_A low purr--maybe a growl--Helen's voice. Warning. Dangerous._

_Undeniable._

_"Helen...no..." Rough, owning lips cover hers, calloused hands touching her everywhere. A bruising kiss. The brush of fingers where she needs them most._

_Helen knows she loves the feeling of being hunted._

_"Please..." The woman pounces, tearing into her prey with those perfect claws--rough, ruthless, and Abby relishes it._

_The pride looks back at her as she pants, pressed against the cold glass._

_She cries out in ecstasy as she's devoured._  

\--because its the lionesses who are the best hunters. 


End file.
